


Dark Possession

by Wolfy_Nixus



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Vibrator, Body Worship, Caning, Control, D/s relationship, Dark!Elsa, Dom/sub, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, Latex, Rules, Squirting, Strap-On, Voyeurism, icest - Freeform, modern!AU, onion!elsa, slight dub-con, strap on, strapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Elsa m!AU, Elsanna, Icest. Anna's bored in their scenic cabin just outside a small village in the mountains. She decides to break the rules, what happens when Elsa finds this out? Gift for Wolf Puppy7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf Puppy7(pankite)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wolf+Puppy7%28pankite%29).



            Delicate fingers danced across an ornate design that wrapped a pillar. Blue nail polish seemed like a beacon against the nearly pitch black wood, but the lighter designs carved into it weaved and moved like a forest and those fingers a guiding light through it. Teal eyes glanced from the position of her hand on the wood, then slowly followed the designs up and up towards the high sloped ceiling. The room was dark, though there were plenty of light sources and the window's curtains were wide open. However, none of the light produced could brighten up the very tone of the room. Furniture was dark, dark browns or blacks, the ceiling as dark as the pillar, and the ground a deep deep deep brown.

            With a slow sigh, her eyes shut and she stumbled back until she landed on the plush sofa with a huff. She slung an arm across her face, red hair splayed beneath her head, loose from the braids she'd been asked to wear lately. It was perhaps the only interesting change in a few days, and she was beginning to lose it. With another heavy sigh she rolled over and pushed herself up, sitting back against the sofa now, staring at the large sitting room and its many amenities. A high priced television, some game system she had asked for but hadn't played, a coffee table with magazines and new books, some still wrapped in plastic( _Those are Elsa's though..._ ), a mini bar completely stocked against the wall and so much sitting room surrounding it Anna nearly laughed at the fact only the two of them ever used the place. This cabin in the woods was picturesque, and perfect. It sat just above a lake, allowing the perfect view out of the sitting room's largest window...and yet...

            Anna sighed softly as she finally pushed herself off the sofa, making her way defiantly into the foyer, grabbing keys to the ATV. She would _find_ her fun! Even if Elsa didn't like it! There was a visit a ten minute ATV ride away, and she was going to go and look at shops, hang out in the tavern. She quickly, almost angrily it seemed, slung on her padded coat, making sure she had on the correct boots for the snow before making her way out the front door towards the side of the cabin. One quick key turn and she was off like a rocket, snow blurring behind her.

            *****

            Now _this_ was the fun she needed! So far she'd been through two cute shops, went by the bakery, and now sat among a group of fairly large men going on and on about their women. She was maybe on her...fourth pint? Was it fourth? She couldn't remember, only that these men were happy to supply her with as much alcohol as she wanted. Her eyes locked with one of the men, he was a bit quieter than the others, blonde shaggy hair compared to the brown of the rest of them, and barely a sign of stubble let alone the many full beards his compatriots sported.

            "Hey, tell us more about your woman?" He leaned closer, sitting just at the corner from her, and she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and smacked his arm playfully. "No! Come on! We've all shared!"

            "Hah! No we haven't, Kristoff," said one of the larger men, his mustache melding into his sideburns, his a slightly lighter shade than the rest, though he was undeniably the largest man there. "You're the only one here without a woman! or a man!" Kristoff frowned and shook his head at the other men laughing and turned back to Anna who was trying to hide her grin behind her pint.

            "Come on, I at least spoke about _someone_ ," he said pointedly, glancing at the men again before turning back to Anna again. "You've not said as much about yours."

            Anna was suddenly sober, thinking of Elsa. Those piercing blue eyes, that dark hair always spiked, always so severe. _Severe in so many ways..._ She didn't have time to suppress a shudder, but she wasn't even sure if it was from memories of fear or pleasure. Perhaps both. She set her empty pint down, one of the men calling over a bar maid for another, her eyes glued to the buxom woman's cleavage as she began to speak. "Elsa...Elsa's-"

            " _Anna._ " Anna's body immediately went stiff, the hairs on the back of her neck raised, in fact her entire being was completely tense. Elsa stood a ways back, but for Anna, the force of her voice called to something deep within her that her sister may as well have been standing directly against her back. It seemed the table was quiet, the rest of them feeling the power radiating from the lithe, dark haired woman. The rest, excluding Kristoff, who Anna continued to will to simply sit down, to avoid the blue eyed woman. Instead he frowned between them, and Anna couldn't bring herself to look at Elsa or even at the blonde man.

            "Anna," Elsa spoke again, closer this time, as she made her way across the tavern. She glared at the barmaid as a pint was placed in Anna's still open hand. "What are you doing out? _What_ did I say?" Anna's jaw moved minutely, but before she could speak...

            "Hey, whoa. What's the problem? She's a grown woman, she can-hey!" Elsa literally shoved past the blonde, paying no mind to his size compared to hers, and that may be what let her push past him was his surprise at how aggressive she was willing to be in the face of what she wanted.

            "You came here to embarrass me. Get up." Anna remained sitting. "I said, get up." After a few moments of silence, Anna stood.

            "A-Anna! You don't have to go with her!" Anna said nothing, eyes lowered as she turned to Elsa who grasped her cheek roughly with one hand, tugging her in for kiss. It was not loving, however, it was demanding, it was claiming. Anna knew what Elsa was doing, Kristoff had been too obvious in his interest. Elsa was staking her claim, her flag, and Anna released an unwilling whimper as she felt a hot tongue penetrate her mouth, and could do nothing as heat sparked in her center and spread throughout her body. This seemed to satisfy the older woman, so she pulled away, releasing Anna like she were dirty before moving back towards the exit.

            "Let's go, Anna. No dawdling." Anna didn't nod, simply grabbing her shopping bags and making her way after her sister, the sounds of Kristoff's flustered pleas fading behind her.

            The red-head didn't even bother going towards the ATV, she was too drunk to drive it competently anyway, so simply placed her bags into the back of the luxury SUV and moved to climb into the passenger seat.

            "No. Get in the back. You're officially on my shit-list, so no whining." Anna released a small sigh but nodded, climbing into the back seat instead. As soon as the door was shut, and Elsa was in the drivers seat, "remove all your clothes. All of them." Anna's freckles blended into the blush that bloomed across her face and neck, but she did as she was told as her sister began the quick drive back to the cabin. Every few moments she could feel Elsa's gaze on her, she didn't bother trying to shield her body, it wasn't anything Elsa had never seen before. Even so, each time Elsa looked at her this way...she shifted slightly on the seat, shivering at the feel of the leather seats on her naked flesh.

            They arrived, and Elsa exited the vehicle first, then opened the door, watching Anna coldly. The red head pursed her lips, glancing from Elsa and down to the snow that reached her calves, and suppressed a squeal as the freezing temperatures hit her sensitive feet. Elsa made her way up to the front door, leaving it open for Anna to follow her inside. Even as she walked she made sure not to cover herself, simply feeling grateful that she was no longer outside. Of course now...now she had to deal with Elsa.

            Elsa crooked a finger, a signal to simply follow her, and Anna did, standing beside her sister as the raven-haired woman tugged off her heavy coat, then her boots. Anna loved that sweater on Elsa, it was form fitting, cupping her chest, accentuating the curve that highlighted where her hips began and filled out. However, now was not the time to be forgetting her place. Elsa directed her towards the window, and so she made her way closer, standing in the spot that Elsa once occupied. The older woman circled her slowly, like a bird of prey circling a kill.

            A quick intake of breath, she could feel cool fingers running up her spine, starting at the very base. Anna wouldn't move, wouldn't react physically beyond the small breaths and gasps she was allowed. She knew Elsa better than anyone, living or dead, sometimes better than Elsa knew herself. This touching, slowly inching across her back, down to the swell of her buttocks, it was meant to claim. From behind her Elsa's hands slid around the front of her thighs, nails lightly raking upwards towards the apex, then moved apart and up over slightly protruding hip-bones. The higher those hands traveled, the closer she could feel her sister's warm body behind her, until finally she was flushed against her back, and cool hands cupped her breasts firmly.

            "You know what you did." It wasn't a question. It was never a question, at least not one that ever expected an answer. Anna only shivered, hips pressing back into her sister's. A sharp bite at her shoulder told her that wasn't something she should repeat. "Did you like the attention, Anna?" Nails dug into her breasts, scratching down her breasts, nipples roughly abused as they passed over them and down her stomach. Anna's body shivered and rolled, though she tried so hard to keep it still, even so it earned her yet another bite. She had a feeling her neck and shoulders would be covered in them by the end of this.

            "Did you like those men looking to you? Or maybe just...one man." Elsa's hands continued to wander, to explore and map and claim, leaving scratches and rolling hips against her little sister. "You know you're mine, Anna. Only I have ever looked upon you...only I have ever touched you." Her fingers moved lightly against the patch of hair at the top of her thighs. "Only I," her fingers slid lower, eyes shutting as she felt the heat waiting for her, "can make you," she roughly cupped Anna's sex, feeling the thick wetness, the lewd sound filling the room beneath Anna's wanton moan. Nails digging into her hip were the only thing keeping the red-head from bucking. "See? You're mine, all mine..." Her lips brushed against the shell of Anna's ear, her voice husking. "Who do you belong to, my darling little sister..."

            "Y-You...Elsa...Elsa...I-I belong to you...Always..." Her breath was coming out harsher, body now completely heated, sex throbbing in Elsa's hand. Her hands moved to her sister's but she was immediately released, shoved away roughly. "E-Elsa..?" Those blue eyes were locked on Anna's, and suddenly she understood. She waited, standing once more stilly, though her body was still flushed.

            "Get on your knees." Anna simply nodded, lowering herself until she knelt on the plush rug that sat in front of the window, grateful for the cushion. She watched, transfixed as delicate hands undid the button and zipper of the dark slacks, though she did not push them down. Instead she moved closer until all Anna had to do was moved her head forward a few inches... Anna's eyes snapped open from her thoughts, glancing up at Elsa who's own cheeks were now beginning to show their response to all this stimulation. "You know what to do."

            With permission given, the ginger moved quickly, but carefully, tugging the tops of her pants down, releasing a sharp whimper at the lack of under garments, and then to simply moan deeply. Elsa had the best poker-face, only she could be this wet, this flushed without letting it on at all. Her nose and mouth buried in those dark curls, mouthing and tasting that musk without moving further. She loved this, loved Elsa's taste, the tang of salt, and yet that sweetness that was...that was simply Elsa, her dark lover. Finally she moved forward, mouth wide, slowly letting her tongue part those slick folds, her nose gently bumped against that peak as her lips and tongue explored and caressed and tasted.

            Elsa released a shuddering breath, hands fisting and relaxing over and over at her sides before one slid through Anna's hair and tugged roughly. "Good girl..." she murmured, and Anna couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her working and slick mouth. But she did not lose focus, finally her lips encircled that bundle of nerves and she began to suckle, lightly at first, but the strength began to build, her tongue circling and flicking at it gently. Her hands found Elsa's hips, fingers teasing up beneath that sweater, touching that smooth, unblemished flesh.

            One flick of her tongue against the hood of her clit, however, and Anna's hair was tugged painfully. Like a ragdoll she was twisted and shoved until she was bent over the coffee table, hips forced as high as they could be, thighs spread wide. It wasn't until she felt a fast and rough tongue against her super-heated cunt that she released a wanton cry. "ooh!" This was the only exception to the quiet rule, only because after so much training Anna really could never quiet down. "Y-yes...oh, fuck...Elsa!" Elsa was claiming again, taking what was hers, tasting what was only hers to devour. Anna felt teeth against her lips, a rough tongue pushing into her, a thumb pressed tantalizingly against her ass.

            "Who do you belong to?" Elsa pulled back, and now Anna felt the curls of her sister against her damp sex, and she shivered. "Are you mine, Anna? Are you _my_ little sister? My lover?" Anna shivered and moaned as Elsa's hips bucked against hers. Their shared pre-cum dripped down their legs, but it wasn't over. She felt a hand encircle her throat, squeezing just on the sides, not enough to block air but so that Anna could feel it. With that light-headedness came a slight calmness to the assault Elsa had just committed against her most private of places...private except for Elsa.

            "Y-yours...I'm yours Elsa...Always...I love you..." Her head turned slightly, out of the corner of her eye she met Elsa's and she could see her sentiment reflected back...and more. With a gasp Elsa began to thrust, to grind her cunt against Anna's from behind. Their clits stimulated by the others movements, the wet sounds of their fucking filling the room beyond Anna's whimpers and moans of need and Elsa's soft grunts and pants.      Anna's hands gripped tightly to the edges of the coffee table, hips grinding back against her lover, whining as she felt Elsa's fingers at her sex again, spreading her lips further, allowing more contact. Elsa's other hand raked nails across Anna's back, causing the younger woman to cry out, back arching sharply against the table, nipples roughly moving against the wood.

            "Cum for me... _cum for me now_!" Anna gasped as her sister leaned over her back, biting roughly at her neck, that hand and pussy against her own throwing the red-head over, and she tumbled with a scream, Elsa shuddering just behind her, hips rolling and slowing with sympathetic tremors.

            Anna was a mess, boneless and weak. Elsa, however, was stronger than her. Even on shaking legs the older woman moved Anna gently, lifting her baby sister into her arms before making her way to the sofa. She sat Anna down, then shucked her sweater and bra beneath it, before laying back on the sofa and tugging the red-head atop her. Anna's head was tucked beneath Elsa's, hand resting between her breasts, nipples stiff pink peaks. She allowed her tongue to caress one and smiled inwardly at the shudder within the dark haired woman. Elsa, however, distracted her with her own lips, just as claiming as ever, but her tongue caressed hers with a separate gentleness.

            "I love you, Elsa...always..." Anna released in a shallow breath, once the kiss was over. Elsa said nothing, fingers simply tangling lightly in the hair at the base of her sister's neck, their legs tangling together as they simply basked in each others warmth and love. 


	2. Bigger and Darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit Anna, you know the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked if Pankite wanted more, she said yes! So, I delivered. Enjoy!

            Elsa's apartment was a far cry from the cabin. While the cabin had been their parents', this apartment belonged solely to Elsa, and no one else. Or rather, no one else she deemed unworthy. Elsa had inherited their father's severity, but where Agdar had been into the dark colors that covered the interior of the mountain cabin, Elsa's own colors were blue, a dark blue, but certainly brighter than their father. Anna's own touches marked the home in subtle, yet noticeable ways. Family photos across the mantle, most of just the two of them, and none with Elsa smiling. Video game systems beneath the expensive curved television in the sitting room. Sweets placed in several locations throughout the kitchen, though the chocolate was a shared taste between the sister's.

            Speaking of chocolate, Anna sat over the stove, grinning broadly down at the warming milk, and right beside her on the counter was an unwrapped hunk of hard chocolate. It was something...Latin American, she found it in the 'International Foods' section just the week before, and it was all she could do to not just make a huge pot full of the delicious elixir. She glanced up for a moment when she heard movement, and smiled softly to the maid, but the woman made the effort to not look at Anna as she cleaned, barely acknowledging her in the slightest. Anna sighed loudly, and shook her head, focusing back on the milk, stirring carefully before dropping the piece of chocolate into the pot. The red-head hummed softly as she stirred, grinning as the white liquid slowly turned chocolaty brown, the spiced chocolate leaving bits to float and look just as, if not more delicious.

            It was a few more minutes until the chocolate was ready, she pulled the pot off the burner to cool while she shuffled about and gathered the rest of her snacks. Grabbing her favorite mug she set everything she needed on a tray, served herself a generous amount of hot chocolate and carefully scurried back to the bedroom she shared with Elsa. The black-haired woman hated when Anna ate in their room, but the younger woman figured if she was careful then Elsa would never know! She could snuggle deep in the comforter and watch her favorite shows, maybe binge-watch a couple of those new ones on Netflix, and clean up before-- She blinked, hearing the door open at the entrance to the apartment, the maid speaking broken English, and Elsa's cordial reply.

            _Shit shit shit shit..!_ Anna panicked, quickly moving to get back up off the bed, but at the same time not spilling a crumb nor a drop of her treat. Anna managed to be in the hall, face to face with the slightly taller woman, her eyes wide, but the look of panic quickly changed to a bright grin.

            "H-hey, Elsa! You're home early!" Elsa quirked her brow curiously, glancing from the odd expression on her sister's face, then at the tray of snacks. She frowned, then glanced back up at Anna.

            "You wouldn't have been eating in the bedroom, were you?" Anna hesitated, then released something that must have been a laugh of some sort, but Elsa was not convinced.

            "Of _course_ not, Elsa! Th-that's against the rules!" Elsa just looked at her a long time, but nodded slowly.

            "Very well, I've got to change." Anna nodded and stepped aside, allowing Elsa past her. The red-head waited until she was back in the living room before heaving a sigh of relief. She set the tray on the glass coffee table, plopping back on the sofa and picking up her warm mug. She definitely deserved the chocolate, now.

            The maid was still working, though she had another hour before she had to leave. Anna was grateful to her, and was glad when she found out that Elsa wasn't one of those people who paid the absolute minimum. The red-head was certain that Gerda was the highest paid person that Anna knew, next to Elsa. Considering some of the things Gerda had to see...well, it was also part right-ful dues, and part hush-money. Anna blushed slightly, remembering when Gerda came in and she was laying naked spread eagle in their bed. To the older woman's credit she barely bat an eye, asked if Anna wanted some water, and completed her cleaning of the bedroom before departing.

            Anna looked around for the remote for the television, smiling warmly as she found it sitting on the table beside the plush sofa and clicked it on. She flipped repeatedly before finally landing on a cartoon. She grinned broadly, one hand holding her mug, the other a soft cookie. Time passed, Anna nearly forgot about being caught by Elsa. When Gerda said her goodbyes and left an hour later, and all of Anna's snacks were gone and so was her hot chocolate, she was draped across the sofa like a lazy cat. The sound of footsteps grabbed her attention, and she glanced towards the hallway she'd come from, and unfocused eyes suddenly widened, raising herself half way up.

            "E-Elsa..." She released a soft breath. Elsa stood in the hallway, expression schooled as always, looking down at Anna, truly down at her. Anna had never seen her wearing that before, it was black, as black as her spiked hair, the bodice tight against her body, fishnets at her thighs, latex boots tight against her legs to mid-thigh. Her arms were covered to mid-forearm in black latex gloves, and from one hand to the next she held dark silk, it shone and shimmered as her fingers played and toyed with it.

            "Come." It was a single word, but it carried so much power. Power enough that Anna did not nod, but simply moved, walking after Elsa, her high heels, a conservative height of three inches, clicked down the hallway to their bedroom.  Once Anna was inside that black silk was wrapped around her head, covering her eyes. Anna sat quietly, shivering as those covered fingers touched her face, adjusting the fabric to completely block Anna's gaze. "Move to the end of the bed and strip for me...yes, right there."

            Anna carefully began to strip, unbuttoning the blouse she'd donned earlier that morning, letting it fall from her shoulders. Her fingers tugged at the hooks in her bra, letting that fall as well. When her hands reached down to her jeans she gasped, latex fingers teasing her breasts, they peaked quickly, stiff in Elsa's palm.

            "Keep going." Anna shuddered, nodding as her fingers tugged at the button, then the zipper. She shimmied out of her bottoms, then cried out softly as Elsa's fingers found their way between her legs. The latex tugged at the curls of her sex, though not totally unpleasantly, the wetness already there allowing the material to slip and slide easily against her. "You broke the rules, didn't you?" Anna whimpered, shaking her head, fists tight at her sides.

            "N-no, I d-didn't....ooh! N-not...techn-nically..ah!" Elsa frowned and twisted her nipple, tugging roughly. Anna's entire body jumped at the painful pleasure. Anna heard movement and Elsa's fingers at her sex, tugging her by only two fingers that weren't within her just yet.

            "You know _damn_ well what you did." Anna shivered at the dangerous tone in Elsa's voice. "And you also know you're about to be punished." Anna whimpered and nodded quickly, knowing just what awaited her. This was always so hard for her. One of the worst, and yet at the end of it all...one of the best. More movement, and she felt Elsa's hands move away, and then a palm with wet fingers against the center of her back pushing her forward and down until Anna was bent over, arms guided to the raised center of the footboard. Another length of silk wrapped about her wrists, and then tightened to the point, and she was secured, bent over, then Elsa's booted feet nudged her own apart until she felt her sex opened completely. Her body was thrumming with heat, her sex still so wet and getting wetter the longer she knew Elsa was watching, waiting, deciding.

            "You knew exactly what you did, didn't you?" Anna knew not to answer, gasping softly as she felt something cold and sharp drag along the inside of her thigh. Her ass tensed, knowing what would come. "You're going to count. Let's see..." The cold, flexible cane, quarter inch in diameter at its thinnest point, and half at the thickest. It dragged through Anna's wetness, and she could only imagine it shining wetly in the light of their bedroom. "How many times have you tried to shirk my rules?"

            "A-a ff--mmh!!" A red line across both cheeks, only just above her thighs glowed brightly, it would certainly welt. "Fi-fifteen, El-Majesty!" Another strike, this time just a bit softer, but no less painful. Elsa's covered hands caressed and squeezed, and traced her rear, all the while silent and contemplative, giving nothing at all away.

            "Fifteen...Thirty will be your punishment. Those two did not count. Remember, what happens if you miss?" Anna mewled, hips swaying.

            "Y-you start over...Majesty..." Elsa nodded, moving aside, and Anna waited, hearing nothing, sensing nothing, feeling nothing, and then.

            "One!"

            "T-two!"

            _WHACK WHACK WHACK_

"Three, four, fi-ive!" Elsa's fingers gently traced and counted the growing welts.

            "Good." _WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK_

            "Six seven eight nine ten!! Ooh Majesty...!" Elsa smiled slightly, moving away for a moment, then Anna felt fingers circling and playing in her wetness.

            "One might think you enjoy this...perhaps I should make it a worse punishment... I want you to beg." Anna was a shivering mess, fingernails digging into her palm tightly as she was touched, every nerve ending singing and sensitive. Elsa moved away again, doing something, Anna wasn't sure and couldn't be sure. Elsa returned, and Anna gasped, feeling something slick land against her ass, and then careful digits worked it into her skin, around the puckered ring, and slowly two fingers made their way into her without much warning.

            "O-o-oooh fuck...Your Majesty! P-please, n-" Anna gasped, shutting up as a hand slapped her left cheek hard, a hand print over the red lines across her ass. Anna's hips moved and twisted and gyrated, adjusting to Elsa's invasion until finally Elsa moved away, and then returned, something long and thick filling her. At first she thought that was it, but then she heard a click and the vibrations ran through her and her cries filled the room. Anna couldn't form sentences, and as she writhed and thrust her hips against an invisible lover she could hear the older woman's laughter join her moans and wanton whimpers.

            "Look at you! You're melting at my hand, you filthy little liar. You're barely worth the effort, sometimes." Anna whimpered when another click released her from the assault on her senses. "How many do we have left, now?" Anna's mind felt sluggish, her eyes heavy, her pussy hot and throbbing, her ass so full. Another smack from the cane and she was alert. "Tell me. How. Many. More." Anna's panting was rough.

            "T-twenty...your-r M-Majesty..." Elsa nodded, and Anna was rewarded with four more strikes. "E-eleven, twelve th-thirteen fourteen!" She gasped out, drool spilling from the corner of her mouth eyes growing more and more unfocused. Four more strikes. "Fifteen sixteen seventeen eighteeeen!!" At the last strike Elsa clicked the anal toy back on, and she watched as Anna's cunt spilled down her thighs like a waterfall. Anna's wanton and uncontrolled movements were mesmerizing, erotic, wild and untamed and flushed.

            "Look at that...you came without permission..." Anna whimpered, her legs were shaking, any longer and she wouldn't be able to stand. Elsa slid her fingers through the wetness, then moved to shove those fingers into Anna's mouth. The taste of herself and the latex of her sister's fingers filled her mouth, and she suckled happily, hungrily. Elsa could feel her own pussy clench in want as she felt that tongue work at her fingers, but she was not done, not yet. She had 12 more strikes after all.

            "I-I apologize...Your Majesty..." Elsa smiled, and shook her head, fingers moving from her sister's slick mouth.

            "You really did do it on purpose, didn't you? Waiting to get caught by me. Desiring your punishment at my hand." Anny sighed deeply, body still going through small tremors of smaller orgasms. "You should see just how wet you really are. You're ruining the carpet. You're going to have to clean that, Gerda's cleaned up enough of your mess, don't you think?" Anna whined softly, her clit still incredibly stiff, throbbing with every sentence from Elsa. "You're a wanton little slut, aren't you?"

            "Y-yes, Your Majesty...Please...I-I have 12 left..." Elsa laughed loudly, confidently, thoroughly amused with Anna's eagerness for the cane.

            "Very well, little whore, you'll get your 12, don't forget to keep counting." Without any warning she struck again in quick succession, Anna's lips and voice stumbling over the words until they got to the final number. But it did not come. Instead Anna felt herself untied and thrown unceremoniously onto the bed. She moved to roll onto her side but the cane thwacking hard beside her kept her still. Anna's eyes were still covered, and the silk at her hands was still bound around one wrist.

            The bed sank beside her and then her arms were pulled back behind her and then the silk tightened around them back at her lower back. Elsa's hands raised her hips and suddenly, and hard, Anna was being filled completely. She screamed in pleasure and surprise, but then it was no longer her pleasure that was the goal, but Elsa's.

            The elder sister's grunts and pants echoed in Anna's ear, the red-head's fingers tightening in one of the loops of the bodice and gripping tightly, unable to do much else as she was thoroughly fucked against the bed, her entire body bouncing with the rough thrusts and the sounds and feel of her latex covered sister at her back, against her ass.

            It was a lewd sight, violent yet tender, and powerful. The sound and sight and smell of two sisters locked in the battle of a predator devouring its prey. The dark sister's complete ownership over the body beneath her, burrowed completely within her slick cunt, still dripping from her previous orgasm, from the treatment she'd received. The gloves were gone now, and then nails were scratching, marking, dragging, pinching. Teeth worked and lips attached, and Anna could do nothing but writhe and moan and scream in a mix of pleasure and pain until finally she felt Elsa's hips begin a shallower, harder thrust, and she knew she was close.

            Elsa's orgasm was signaled to Anna by teeth digging hard enough into her shoulder to break the skin. Her elder sister was tense, body frozen as she came, only her hips thrusting, pussy clenching beneath the latex. Then they were still, limp, exhausted, Elsa falling out of her with a wet squelch, both of them panting, though Anna was the one whimpering and shuddering, her own second orgasm flowing through her. Elsa kicked off the straps and the rather sizeable cock, then began to slowly strip herself, shivering at the feel of the material as it left her skin. Anna was last to be taken care of, removing the binds around her wrists, and then Elsa tossed away the ruined comforter, then grabbed another from their closet, setting it down for a moment.

            She grabbed a towel from the master bathroom, returning and gently wiping and cleaning up one leg, then the other, and then gently working at Anna's sex gently. Anna hissed at the feel of the fabric, soft any other time, but feeling so harsh against the sensitive skin of her cunt. Once she was cleaned the towel was tossed onto the pile of comforter and latex, she slid in beside Anna, gently tugging the still blind-folded woman up beside her.

            Anna, though weak and boneless it seemed, managed to snuggle up against her sister, Elsa throwing an arm around her waist.

            "Can I..." Elsa chuckled, then removed the blindfold from the red-head herself, teal eyes gazing into blue, a smile behind those younger eyes. "I'm sorry for eating in the bedroom..." Elsa looked at her a long moment, then snorted, pressing full lips against Anna's forehead.

            "No you're not." 


End file.
